


【德哈】活着不好么

by Someone_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_S/pseuds/Someone_S
Summary: 一个走心又走肾的霍格沃兹爱情故事。





	【德哈】活着不好么

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：NC-17；PWP；ABO

该死的，这不对。德拉科·马尔福焦躁地搅着杯子里没有加糖的红茶，坐在身旁的潘西正一脸气定神闲地用餐刀切下一小块芝士蛋糕，然后用叉子把它喂进嘴里。  
“为什么哈利·波特会在这里？！”德拉科问出了十分钟内的第四遍这个问题。  
“亲爱的，我已经说过上百遍了，”潘西侧过头朝他微笑，捏着餐刀的手上墨绿色指甲在灯光的反射下闪闪发亮，“是佩内洛邀请我参加这个圣诞晚会的，而她碰巧是个拉文克劳，还碰巧是珀西的女朋友。还有，如果不是你为了你亲爱的救世主上周末和谁去了哪里的八卦小道消息而向我屈服的话，你并不需要坐在这里。”  
“该死的！潘西！”德拉科像被针刺了一样抬起头，迅速地环顾了一眼四周，“闭嘴！”他简直想直接给她来一个阿瓦达索命，如果不是看在潘西手上那把明晃晃的餐刀的份上的话。  
潘西对着她的餐刀翻了个白眼，她甚至怀疑德拉科喜欢哈利波特这件事情可能只有救世主本人不知道。他们俩这种你来我往眉来眼去相爱相杀死去活来的相处模式，难道不是只有两个互相暗恋还都天真地以为对方恨透了自己希望一辈子做一对打死对方自己偿命的死对头的傻瓜才做得出来的事儿么？  
真心的，梅林，麻烦来收了这两个作妖的。

德拉科并不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上的哈利波特，或许是在见到他第一眼时，那双祖母绿的眸子太过吸引人，以至于他在向那个全魔法世界闻名的男孩示好失败之后把当时还搞不明白的千丝万缕的爱意转化成了愤怒和嫉妒，仿佛学校里情窦初开的小男孩总是以揪小女孩辫子的方式来引起对方的注意一样，他一直以最傲慢的姿态和最咄咄逼人的语言来和哈利对抗，却没有发现自己总是以最隐秘而沉默的方式在背后关注着他的一切。当然，以马尔福家死不承认的秉性，恐怕即使发现了他也会把它归咎于知己知彼百战不殆的至理名言。  
长大后的救世主总是受欢迎的，即使他是个beta。  
马尔福甚至可以仔细地回想甚至列出一个某年某月某日愚蠢的疤头收到了某个学院某名女生的告白并且红着脸支支吾吾说不出话地丢脸地逃走了，或者是某年某月某日愚蠢的疤头走在教室外的长廊上对某个学院某名女生微笑了一下，或者是五年级的情人节时他很不凑巧地撞见愚蠢的疤头和那个拉文克劳的叫什么张秋的在槲寄生下接吻。那个瞬间他暴躁的情绪和想要冲上去把愚蠢的疤头从那个女人怀里拉出来的冲动，以及被暴怒和嫉妒掩盖过去的后知后觉的失落和伤心，终于让他明白了——他，德拉科·马尔福，一个高贵的优雅的睿智的斯莱特林，爱上了一个愚蠢的鲁莽的充满幼稚的正义感的格兰芬多的事实，并且这个人还是他嘲讽了那么多年的死对头。  
梅林的胡子，人生是多么的有趣。  
“嘿，”潘西用手肘捅了捅德拉科，打断了他天马行空的神游，他扭过头去，潘西指了指左前方，“看，你的救世主要被抢走了。”  
德拉科顺着那个方向看去，穿着深棕色衬衫和黑色西装的救世主站在人群的边际，看上去有些不安和拘谨，他的眉头些微地拧着，脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，耳尖却有些发红。  
哈利的身旁站着一个身材高挑的男人，长相不错，似乎正在于哈利闲聊。从哈利时不时的笑可以看出男人或许幽默而健谈，但他看着哈利笑时那种眯起眼睛的习惯和赤裸裸的眼神让德拉科很不舒服。他或许是个有趣的人，但他一定不是个好人。德拉科的直觉在心里默默地说。他眼睛里只有欲望。  
那个男人将哈利手里的空酒杯换下，递给他一杯新的红酒，与他碰杯。哈利喝了一口，红色的液体顺着他的唇舌进入咽喉，喉结上下滚动了一下，嘴唇离开杯子时上面残留了些许红酒的痕迹，让它看上去有了点血色。  
德拉科目不转睛地盯着哈利，觉得自己有些口干舌燥。  
该死的，他就不能有点防备吗？即使他是个beta！  
潘西在一旁轻咳了一声：“亲爱的，收一收你的信息素，我看到有好几个Omega快要扑上来了。”  
德拉科深吸了一口气，转开眼睛，瞄了一眼周围几个眼睛泛着绿光的姑娘， “我受不了这些味道，”他站起来，“我要出去透透气。”

哈利几乎是立刻就注意到了德拉科的离开。身旁的男人还在与他开启新的话题，他啜了一口杯子里并不让他十分习惯的红酒，抿着嘴朝他礼貌地微笑。男人有些眼生，先前他告诉哈利他是赫奇帕奇魁地奇队新的守门员，很想与传说中的被选中的男孩交个朋友。  
哈利笑着接受了与他的交流，即便那时候他正站在那里悄悄地观察在大厅另一头落座的德拉科。从四年级开始他就渐渐习惯了成为人们关注的焦点，和各种聚会上总是免不了的人们热情的握手拥抱合照聊天的请求。今夜也不例外。  
男人的眼尾有些上挑，让他在对着哈利笑的时候看上去有些邪气，似乎不那么友好，但他挑选的话题却简单而幽默，语调柔和，带着一丝贵族的优雅和体贴，丝毫不像那个明明是个贵族却只有马尔福家不可一世的傲慢的臭白鼬。哈利腹诽，目光却不由自主地飘向别处，他看到德拉科从侍应生那里端来一杯红茶，没有拿糖块。  
他不会喝那杯茶的，哈利想，平常他要加两块糖。可能是为潘西拿的。  
他不可自控地想起十分钟前。彼时哈利游离在舞会人群的边缘，一眼看见了德拉科的到来。金发的少年穿着剪裁得体的深灰色西装，依旧苍白的脸庞和清瘦的腰身，还有臂弯里搭着的那只涂着墨绿色指甲的纤细的女子的手——潘西·帕金森放下走路时提着的礼服裙摆，甩着她利落的黑色短发，向佩内洛打招呼。佩内洛走过去，德拉科和潘西一同朝她微笑。  
郎才女貌。哈利在心里评价。  
他捏紧了手里的高脚杯，感觉心口的地方好像有什么在发酵，像气泡酒一样冒出酸涩的泡泡。他想起赫敏和罗恩双双拒绝他的邀请并表示要在圣诞节过二人世界时带着歉意和尴尬的笑容，以及赫敏在神经大条的男友打着哈欠回到寝室之后对他说的话。  
“哈利，你不能再这么下去了，”一向聪颖到足以看透一切的女巫流露出不忍和担忧，“你在折磨你自己。”  
“这么多年了，你该做出一些改变。不论是怎样的改变。”  
“找他谈谈，或是尝试遇见新的人。”  
哈利看着德拉科离开的方向，在心里想，或许赫敏说的是对的。  
毕竟谁也不会相信初次见面就拒绝了那个高傲的尊贵的马尔福家小少爷的示好的传奇男孩哈利波特会愚蠢到在长达六年的对峙中莫名其妙地爱上了自己的死对头，然而或许并不是莫名其妙，毕竟哈利不得不承认，他脑子里存活的马尔福，不论是在斯莱特林长桌前安静而优雅地切割着食物的、还是在魔药课上认真而精准地熬制出完美魔药的、或是在山毛榉树下迎着落日的余晖安静地阅读厚厚的书籍中的哪一个，都对他有着迷情剂般的吸引力。  
他不只是一个被宠坏的少爷。哈利总是看得出来。他充满了压力和不安。  
就像哈利自己一样。  
身旁的赫奇帕奇似乎察觉到了哈利的心不在焉，很有分寸地向他道别，去往他的朋友身边。  
但这很难，哈利看着手里那杯刚才的男人递给他的红酒，他甚至没有办法将注意力集中到哪怕是一个如此有趣而得体的人身上。这很难。

德拉科在天文塔上站了一会儿。霍格沃兹的冬天总是漫长而尖锐，下了一整天的雪把屋檐和地面变成雪白的颜色，空气寒冷而干燥，德拉科盯着自己呼出的白色雾气发呆。  
冬天的时候哈利不喜欢戴帽子和手套，总是用冻得通红的手指去揉同样冻得通红的耳尖，有好几次德拉科都看到他满身风雪地走进图书馆里，鼻尖都是红的；那一头乱糟糟的黑发到了冬天似乎变得更加坚硬和毛躁，总是有一撮两撮翘起的呆毛让德拉科既想尖酸刻薄地嘲笑又想伸手帮他抚平，以他们俩的身高差德拉科可以轻而易举地把救世主的头按进怀里；还有那双藏在那个糟糕的黑色圆框眼镜后面的总是亮得让人心痒的祖母绿色的眼睛……该死的，德拉科每一次和哈利对视，都有想要吻上那双眼睛的冲动。  
德拉科觉得自己一定是受到了刚刚大厅里混杂的信息素的影响，格外的心烦意乱，他烦躁地扯了扯领带，决定回去带上潘西离开。  
走下天文塔，转过长廊尽头的拐角之后，德拉科立刻敏锐地嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气味。清新的柠檬香气，掺着隐隐约约的属于绿色植物的苦味和辛香，令人清醒而愉悦。  
柠檬罗勒，德拉科在心里笃定。他不能再熟悉了，这是他最喜欢的香精的味道。  
是谁？为什么这个时候会有发情的Omega在这里？德拉科皱紧了眉头，他放轻脚步往前走，确定香气来自于一间空教室。他小心翼翼地走过去，将魔杖对准紧闭的教室大门施了个窥视的咒语，于是下一秒他就猛地撤回了魔杖。  
梅林的胡子啊，德拉科靠在墙上剧烈地喘息，为什么没有人告诉过他伟大的救世主其实是个Omega？而且信息素还是他最喜欢的味道？在哈利性别转化之后所有人都知道他是个beta不是么！德拉科崩溃地把自己打理得一丝不苟的金发抓得一团乱，企图让自己迅速消化这个惊天秘密。  
更重要的是为什么哈利会在这种时候发情？！  
几乎是在一瞬之间，德拉科就想起了那个刚刚在大厅里与哈利攀谈的那个男人，他给哈利递了一杯酒。里面肯定下了诱发剂。德拉科狠狠地咬牙，下次见到那个卑鄙的混蛋，他一定要让他知道什么叫在马尔福家的斯莱特林头上动土！  
德拉科攥紧了口袋里的魔杖，尝试着让自己平静下来。长廊静谧无声，哈利沉重而压抑的呼吸声似乎穿过了厚厚的墙壁，越过城堡外寒风夹着雪花刮过的呼啸声传入德拉科的耳朵，鼻尖是越来越浓烈的柠檬罗勒的香气。作为一个Alpha在一个发情的Omega面前几乎没有任何招架能力，更何况还是他深藏了多年的暗恋对象。德拉科觉得自己应该立刻离开，然而双腿却像被施了锁腿咒一样无法动弹。  
你不该放过这个机会，德拉科，心里有个声音说，你的救世主现在毫无拒绝的能力，你应该立刻带走他。  
不，你这是乘人之危，另一个声音辩驳，想想吧，哈利会杀了你的。  
德拉科绝望地闭上眼睛。不，比起杀了我，更可怕的是他会恨透了我。即使他现在也差不了多少。  
教室里的哈利处境似乎愈加艰难，德拉科怀疑自己甚至听到了隐隐约约的呻吟声。梅林啊，德拉科在心里默念，炙热的欲望在他身上涌起，清甜的Omega信息素似乎无孔不入，流淌进他浑身上下的每一寸血管里，让他无从招架。他运转着自己残存理智的大脑，寻找出的最佳解决方案是为这间教室施下十层保护咒语，然后飞奔去格兰芬多塔楼找他的那两个形影不离的狐朋狗友，或是……  
德拉科猛然睁开眼睛。长廊右侧尽头的背后传来了细微的脚步声，他几乎是下意识地掏出了魔杖，“Alohomora！”身体先于大脑推开了教室沉重的大门，德拉科风一般地冲进去，在救世主一脸震惊和慌乱且来不及挣扎时便一把捂住了他的嘴把他揽在怀里拖到了窗帘背后。  
“德……！”  
“嘘！别说话！”德拉科压低了声音在他耳畔发出警告，一刻不停地挥舞着手中的魔杖，“Protego totalum！（统统加护）”  
哈利听到了有人打开了教室大门的声音，他无法克制自己张皇的喘息，胸口剧烈地起伏着，由于发情而热到发烫的鼻息被德拉科冰凉的手指阻挡，把鼻梁上的镜片染成一片模糊。他的后背紧紧地贴着背后的人，带着屋外阵阵寒意的躯体让哈利不由自主地想要靠近，他太热了，热到觉得自己仿佛下一秒就要融化。  
打开教室门的人轻手轻脚地在里面逡巡，一步一步地向哈利他们藏身的地方靠得更近，哈利紧张地把手覆在了德拉科紧搂着他的手上，那只手把他扣得更紧了些。Alpha身上隐约的雪松香气钻进哈利的鼻腔，像一张密密麻麻铺展开来的网，把他笼罩在里面。  
哈利有些腿软。他半倚在德拉科的身上，试图让自己不要分心，然而被迫发情的热潮过于汹涌，他甚至可以感觉到自己身后流淌出的粘腻的液体已经浸湿了西装裤子的里衬。德拉科的气息和心跳太过明显，哈利紧张得几乎在发抖。疑问和情欲在他脑子里交织，他想问德拉科为什么会出现在这里、为什么要救他；又想直接扭过头去吻上那双擅长于吐出尖酸刻薄的讥讽的薄唇。  
他们在窗帘后僵持着，短短的几分钟对哈利来说仿佛一个世纪之久，那个人在教室里走了一圈，发现只有残留的信息素的气味却没有人影，只得作罢离开。离开前他似乎有意无意地朝哈利和德拉科藏身的方向望了一眼，哈利霎时浑身僵硬，德拉科揽住他腰肢的手抽了出来，然后重新把哈利的手收进了他的掌下。  
寒冬的温度透过掌心传来，哈利觉得他仿佛在触碰一块坚冰，一块散发着高山雪松清冽的蛊惑人心的气味的坚冰，而他浑身上下的高温叫嚣着要将坚冰融化。  
理智在一点一点地流失，哈利看着教室门重重地关上。他试图开口对德拉科说些什么，张口却只感受到德拉科手掌心的皮肤细腻的触感，他的嘴唇在德拉科掌心蠕动了两下，那只手像被烫了一样迅速地撤开，然后下一秒他被返身按在了墙壁上。  
德拉科的手颤抖着压制着他，扣住他的头发逼迫他仰起头，灰蓝色的眼睛里克制多过欲望，紧紧皱起的眉头和低沉沙哑的嗓音让哈利压抑的情欲变得不堪一击。  
他似乎只听见了德拉科开口喊了一声“波特”，然后他就失神地吻了上去。  
西装外套和领带被撕扯着落地，德拉科一把抱起他放到最近的课桌上，倾身而上。他们仿佛快要缺氧一般交换着彼此的唾液，黑色的圆框眼镜被推上额头，德拉科近乎虔诚地吻上那双亮得如同绿宝石一般的眼，哈利的视野一片模糊，他凭借着感觉去寻找德拉科热切的吻。  
衬衫被德拉科暴力地扯开，脆弱的乳首落入温暖湿润的口腔，哈利发出甜腻的呻吟。他伸手寻找两人的皮带，喘着粗气将它们解开。  
德拉科把手伸进哈利的内裤，粗暴地揉捏他的性器和双丸，救世主似乎整个人都绷紧了，麦色的皮肤因为情欲而泛红。德拉科把手滑向哈利的臀瓣和股缝，Omega的体液在那里留下了一滩粘腻的水渍，纤长的手指毫无阻碍地进入了火热的甬道，黑发的Omega紧紧攥着Alpha还未褪去的衬衫衣领，紧张得连呼吸都快停滞。  
德拉科用另一只空闲的手去握哈利攥着他衣领的手，在他指尖轻轻地吻了又吻，俯下身去在他耳畔轻声耳语：“放松，波特……放松。”低沉的引导似乎起了效果，救世主的身体舒展开了一些，炙热的甬道变得更加滑腻，德拉科的手指擦过敏感点，如愿以偿地听见了救世主瞬间拔高的呻吟。  
抽出在哈利身体里探索的手指，德拉科扯下两人身上碍事的衣物，释放出自己硬得发疼的性器。他掐住救世主的脚踝把他的臀部拉离课桌，哈利的腿被折向自己的上半身，他感受到德拉科硬热的性器前端顶在他的后穴口，他无法控制地喘息，用手抓住德拉科的小臂。  
哈利散落在额前的刘海被拨开，他模糊的视线里有一双灰蓝色的深邃眼瞳，那双眼睛直直地望着他，然后他听见马尔福颤抖的声音：“哈利·波特，看着我，看着我……我是谁？”  
哈利有些迷茫，被欲望浸染的大脑阻碍了他的思考，他没有闲暇也没有能力去思考德拉科问这句话的意义，他张开嘴，从快要被高热粘黏在一起的喉咙里发出沙哑的声音：“德拉科……德拉科·马尔福……啊！”  
毫无预兆的挺进让哈利浑身肌肉都在颤抖，德拉科用力地掐着他的腰一下一下地撞进他的身体里，呻吟声都被顶弄得破碎。悬空的腰臀让他不得不将腿紧紧地勾在德拉科的腰上，却也因此被操得更深。德拉科俯身去照顾哈利胸前的肉粒，柔软的舌尖极具挑逗地勾过充血的乳尖，换来一阵敏感的战栗。  
快感变得深刻，Omega的天性被彻底勾起，哈利止不住地呻吟，开始不由自主地摆动自己的腰肢来迎合马尔福的挺动。肠道里涌出的体液沾湿了德拉科的囊袋和毛发，滴落在地上聚成了小小的一滩。哈利的主动换来了德拉科更加剧烈的动作，他将救世主从课桌上拉起，就着插入的体位抱着他坐在了椅子上。  
哈利被放下的那一瞬间只觉得身下Alpha的阴茎仿佛顶到了嗓子眼，他张着口无声摇头，祖母绿的眼睛里溢出生理性的泪水。  
“不……太深了，马尔福，不……那里……别”  
然而他的请求丝毫没有得到德拉科的怜悯，救世主被握着腰抬起又重重地放下，甬道里横冲直撞的性器毫不留情地进入得更深，敏感点被一次一次地碾过，强烈的快感使得他连脚趾都要蜷缩起来。哈利把头埋进德拉科的肩窝，嘴唇触碰光滑白皙的皮肤，放任断断续续的呻吟落入他的耳朵。  
德拉科的性器被紧致的甬道包裹，爽得他只想把救世主操哭。柠檬罗勒的清香席卷入他的鼻腔，失去防备的Omega把脆弱的腺体送到了他的嘴边，那香味让他快要失去理智，他凑近哈利的脖颈，用温热的舌尖重重地舔舐过因为发情而变得红肿的腺体，他感受着Omega腺体被齿尖轻轻啃咬时发出的阵阵战栗，哈利的顺从和臣服让他更加愉悦。  
最致命的地方被掌控，被标记的恐惧和渴望被占有的期待交织在一起，哈利措手不及地想要挣扎，却在背后那双手轻柔的抚慰下变得和软。德拉科似乎明白了他的意图，齿尖离开腺体转向柔软的耳垂，舌尖探入耳廓，色情地扫过细微的绒毛，把滚烫得鼻息喷洒在救世主发红的耳尖。  
“放心……波特，我不会标记你的。”我只会把你操到浑身发软，干进你的内腔，在里面成结，用精液灌满你的子宫，把马尔福家的下一代放进你的肚子里。  
这个念头让德拉科恶劣地兴奋，他用力地压下救世主的身体，开拓进更深的地方。龟头猛地戳在了甬道深处一块柔软的肉壁上，Omega惊叫一声，整个人都软在了德拉科怀里。肉刃丝毫不作停留，狠狠地向那块已经微微打开的软肉撞去，内腔口感受到来自支配者的火热，愈发饥渴地开合翕张。一波又一波的体液从内腔口涌出，顺着在肠道里肆虐的性器流下来，把两人的交合处弄得一塌糊涂，发出淫靡的水声。  
硬热粗大的性器无情地捣入体内最敏感的地方，生理性的泪水滴落在德拉科的肩窝，哈利被快感折磨得连破碎的音节都无法发出，他报复性地咬住德拉科的肩膀，换来Alpha一声低低的痛呼和更加猛烈的抽插。  
Omega被情欲的浪潮淹没，前端的性器随着动作在德拉科的腹部上下蹭动，吐出大股的前液打湿两人的毛发。哈利无法发出更多的声音，攀住德拉科的肩膀带着哭腔低低地呼唤“马尔福”。  
德拉科侧头吻住他的嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起。他们疯狂地啃咬着对方，来不及咽下的唾液混着血丝滑下救世主的嘴角。  
“叫我的名字，”德拉科发出沙哑的声音，“叫我德拉科。”  
“德……德拉科……”内腔开始收缩，快感积聚到爆发的巅峰，Alpha粗长的性器仿佛顶到了内腔壁。  
高潮来得迅疾而猛烈，哈利浑身每一个毛孔都在收紧，他仰着头发出无声的叫喊，后仰的身体被德拉科紧紧揽回怀里，指甲在德拉科背部划出细细的血痕，溢出的泪水被温柔地舔去。Alpha的阴茎在内腔里成结，滚烫的精液喷溅在柔软的内壁上，让哈利觉得自己仿佛快要从身体内部开始融化。  
高潮后的身体酸软到没有一丝力气，哈利闭着眼靠在德拉科怀里，累到没有心思去想现在的情形究竟是怎么一回事。  
德拉科搂着哈利，有一下没一下地抚摸他被汗水打湿的黑发，热潮退去后的腺体恢复了平静的样子，柠檬罗勒的气味正在慢慢散去。怀里的人呼吸变得平稳，德拉科看着教室墙上晃动的古老挂钟，暗暗在心里盘算。  
“哈利……”

第二天哈利在斯莱特林级长室醒来，浑身骨头像散了架一般难以动弹，他几乎是立刻想起了昨天晚上在那间空教室里发生的荒唐事件，脸色霎时涨得通红。  
他撑起身子朝房间的另一侧望去，马尔福背对着他站在窗前。窗帘离他远远的一侧拉开了一段，德拉科端着咖啡杯站在窗帘缝隙透进的阳光里，他的侧脸在蒸腾的咖啡热气中变得柔和。仿佛是听到床上的人发出的动静，他转过头来看着哈利，扬起他标准的马尔福式高傲笑容，问他：“早上好，圣人波特。要吃早餐么？”  
哈利看着他苍白而帅气得一如既往讨人厌的脸，和大脑里昨晚上发生的一切做着革命烈士般的斗争，不知道是应该给马尔福来个一忘皆空，还是给自己来个阿瓦达索命。  
而当那只可恶的臭白鼬放下咖啡杯靠过来用掺着苦涩咖啡和清冷雪松的香气的唇舌吻他的时候，他却心头悸动得惶然。  
“做我男朋友吧，波特。”马尔福前所未有的温柔声线传入哈利的耳朵，他撇撇嘴没有回应，却突然觉得，算了，活着不好么？


End file.
